


Odontophilia

by Lieju



Series: Indiana Jones, Vampire Hunter [2]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Vampire AU, biting fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: The arrangement has been working well enough to almost pretend it is a real romantic relationship.
Relationships: Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones
Series: Indiana Jones, Vampire Hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655350
Kudos: 8





	Odontophilia

René kissed Indy's neck softly, smiling at the way the Hunter lifted his head ever so slightly to better allow him access.

_Not just yet._

He was going to take his time.

Usually when they ran into each other it was accompanied by a fight. The relationship they had started didn't change the fact they stood on opposing sides, so usually there was business to take care of first, and afterwards only a quick bite to satisfy the far more personal needs.

But this time they had met at the Hapgood estate, both guests at the party, both possessing ulterior motives.

However, as it had quickly turned out the Atlantean necklace had been a fake, they had set their differences aside for the evening, ostensibly for the benefit of their host.

René breathed in the human's scent, burying his fingers in his hair.

Maybe it had been just to avoid causing trouble for their lovely, if deluded hostess, Baroness Hapgood.

He licked Indiana's neck, slowly and deliberately, fangs already out.

And wondered if Indiana had convinced himself tonight had been something it hadn't. After the initial posturing he had stopped glaring daggers at him and fallen into a discussion with René over the new alchemical research done in some of the neighbouring kingdoms.

René let his fangs brush against his jugular ever so gently.

He was a brilliant mind, indeed very close to his own level. He was _perfect_ for what René had in mind-

”Are you going to bite me or not?”

René pulled away to look him in the eye. ”Always so impatient...”

René eyed the human under him. His form was relaxed now. This too was different from how they usually did this. Usually these encounters began with Indiana pinning him down with force, exposing his throat as if by accident. Maybe then he wasn't as bothered by the fact it always ended up with his life in René's hands as he drank deep from his helpless body. Maybe he wanted to pretend it was some unforeseen opening the vampire exploited, so he didn't have to think too much how every single time René made the choice to stop before the human's heart stopped beating.

Not that there was any real choice.

 _Maybe I too want to delude myself,_ René admitted to himself. _Of course I will pull away before it's too late, every single time._

After all, he had much grander plans in mind for Indiana. He wasn't going to waste him for a dinner.

Indiana pulled him into a kiss and René returned it eagerly.

They had ended up walking across the castle, discussing the portraits on display, before finding their way to the guest room Indiana was staying at.

They had fallen onto the bed and Indiana had let René climb on top of him, taking him to a series of kisses.

Almost like it was a real romantic relationship.

Indiana broke the kiss, maybe sensing what he was thinking.

”I don't think I can ever get used to how cold you are. Your tongue feels like a slug trying to nest in my throat.”

”You sure know how to turn your charm on, hm?”

”I don't have to with you. You're desperate to stick your fangs in me anyway.”

His crooked smile was far too smug for René's taste.

”I could always find someone else to feed off of. Baroness Sophia, maybe?”

He was pulled closer, the roughness of the action more reminiscent of their usual routine.

”Stay far away from her.”

”Jealous?”

An emotion that flashed on his face was answer enough.

René wished he knew who he would have been jealous of exactly in that scenario...

”As if she'd want you. She has higher standards, even these days,” Indiana told him.

René made a mental note to get to know Baroness better later. She clearly had a past of some kind with Indiana, René would need to find out if he could use it to his advantage somehow.

But for now-

He leaned in, running his fangs on his jugular. The way Indiana's heartbeat vibrated against his teeth was almost too much. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Indiana moaned in anticipation.

”I need to take my time and enjoy this while I can,” René told him. ”After all, once you are like me this fun will stop.”

”Never. Keep fantasizing about turning me because I will never let you enslave me.”

René laughed. He really had no idea. It was almost sad.

Before Indiana had time to say anything more, René bit down.


End file.
